1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a security locking device for coin-operated commercial appliances. Specifically, it relates to a security lock for coin-operated commercial washers and dryers used by the public, for articles of clothing, bed linen, and the like, which prevents the theft of such articles during and after the operation of the appliance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Security devices for commercial coin-operated appliances generally are directed to the protection of the coin boxes against theft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,358 provides a security guard for protecting the coin box of a coin-operated washing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,418 provides a removable lock box for coins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,344 provides a shield for protecting the coin box against vandalism.
Other known security devices prevent the opening of the doors of laundry appliances during operation at certain times to prevent injuries, or stop the operation of the appliance when the door is opened. U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,824 provides means for locking the doors of a laundry appliance while it is in operation, and preventing operation of the appliance when the door is open. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,194 shows means for locking the appliance door during predetermined portions of the operating cycle of the appliance.
None of the devices of the prior art protect articles in coin-operated appliances in self-service laundry establishments used by the public, from being stolen while their owner is temporarily absent from the laundry establishment. There is a need, therefore, for security devices that prevent thieves from removing articles from coin-operated appliances, including automatic washers and dryers, while allowing the rightful owner of the articles access to the articles upon completion of the washing or drying cycle of the appliance.
It is the object of this invention to provide a security locking device for coin-operated laundry appliances, including washers and dryers, that prevents the opening of the appliance door during and after the operating cycle of the appliance, by anyone other than the rightful user of the appliance.